1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus, more particularly, to a lighting apparatus that has an electronic module capable of being repaired and replaced easily and efficiently and that can prevent foreign substances from being drawn therein, with enhanced spatial utilization.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, the lighting industry has a long history which is as old as civilization and it is closely related with human beings.
The lighting industry has been under sustainable development and various studies on light sources, a light-emitting method, a driving module and lighting efficiency improvement have been made.
A light source usually used in a lighting apparatus may be an incandescent lamp, an electric-discharge lamp and a fluorescent lamp and such a light source is used for various purposes such as for domestic usage, landscape usage and industrial usage.
The incandescent lamp which is a resistive light source has disadvantages of deteriorated light-emitting efficiency and a generated heat. The electric-discharge lamp has disadvantages of a high price and a high voltage. The fluorescent lamp has an environmental disadvantage of mercury usage.
To solve those disadvantages of such the light sources, interests in light emitting diodes (LED) have been increasing because they have advantages of high light emitting efficiency, a variety of colors and designable freedom.
Such a light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor element which emits a light when a voltage is applied to the light emitting diode forwardly. The light emitting diode has a long life span of usage, low power consumption. In addition, it has electrical, optical and physical properties which are proper to mass production. Because of that, the light emitting diodes (LED) have been substituting for the incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps rapidly.
Meanwhile, a lighting apparatus having the light emitting diode mounted therein may be classified into a flat type fixed to the ceiling to light a broad space such as an office and a bulb type.
In this instance, the flat plate type lighting apparatus includes a flat-plate shaped housing configured to define an exterior appearance thereof, a substrate arranged in the housing, a light emitting diode mounted on the substrate and an electronic module configured to provide an electric power to the light emitting diode.
Typically, the flat type lighting apparatus is installed to the ceiling. Because of that characteristic, the electronic module provided in the lighting apparatus is arranged in the ceiling, not exposed outside. Accordingly, it is difficult for a user to access the electronic module.
As a result, when the electronic module needs replacing or repairing, the entire lighting apparatus has to be separated from the ceiling inconveniently. When the electronic module is out of order, it is difficult to replace only the electronic module and a new lighting apparatus has to be installed disadvantageously.